


事後煙的藝術

by taka1114



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, after sex - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 尼古丁的味道飄進鼻腔讓他皺起眉頭。「你在幹什麼？」他忍不住轉過頭撐起身，看見霸佔另一半床的男人正銜著煙，眼神散漫的看向前方——





	事後煙的藝術

尼古丁的味道飄進鼻腔讓他皺起眉頭。  
「你在幹什麼？」  
他忍不住轉過頭撐起身，看見霸佔另一半床的男人正銜著煙，眼神散漫的看向前方，像是在想事情般。聽見自己的問話，男人這才轉回來看著他。  
認識Napoleon Solo那麼久，Illya從不知道他抽煙。或者說，他看起來並不像會抽煙。這男人平常都穿得像隻孔雀般，花俏做作，比起抽煙，噴香水還更像是他的嗜好。

還有Illya自己就不喜歡煙味。  
體貼就是Napoleon Solo的魅力，特別是在床上的時候，那幾乎是他的個人特色。他獨有的溫柔總是讓人暈頭轉向，那讓Illya在多次經驗裡開始將他的細心視為理所當然。因此，這樣小小的、無傷大雅的行為，也已經令他感到疑惑。

「我以為你睡了。」Napoleon表現得不以為意，把香煙擱在床頭櫃的煙灰缸上。  
「還沒，」Illya想了想又補充一句，「我不喜歡煙味。」  
「我道歉。」黑髮男人笑了笑，伸手把煙捻熄。

「我不知道你抽煙。」  
反正話聊開了，Illya也還沒覺得睏，於是他繼續說話。  
「是不常抽，」Napoleon瞄了瞄最後一縷煙霧表示，「煙味沾上衣服很難洗掉。」

Napoleon的確不怎麼抽煙。就品味而言，雪茄是更好的選擇，然而在這種時勢下，根本沒人買得到上好的古巴雪茄，而且煙草味對他維持個人形象並無幫助，古龍水還更合他的風格。

「那為什麼？」  
「唔……興之所至吧。」他搔了搔有些汗濕的頭髮，「有些人習慣這麼做，大概是用來填充事後失落吧。」  
Illya看起來更疑惑了。他的Peril在經過這些晚上之後，仍然會為各種問題露出這種表情。不知道他在鐵幕背後受的是什麼教育，Napoleon不時會這樣想。Illya在大多數情況下都恥於談論性，然而從他的反應看來，俄國人在這方面也並非白紙一張，只是一旦談到更詳細的內容，Illya就像現在一樣，眼神裡帶著藏不住的好奇，想問又不敢問。

「你失落嗎？」對方終究還是問了出口。  
「據說是很常見的情況，不過不適用於我。」他這樣回答。  
失落屬於短暫放縱的人，而像他一樣善於利用欲望尋找快樂的人，鮮少會覺得失落。

其中一次讓他覺得悵然若失的，是在Vinciguerra事件過後，俄國特工敲開他的門，帶著隱藏不住的緊張情緒，卻裝作若無其事地與他閒話家常的時候。那刻他似乎失去了某些什麼，對一個凡事都太過順遂，以致過份自信從容的人來說，這並不是常事。

Illya不知道可以怎麼回應這句話。他本來就不擅長談話，動手才是他的長項。所以寡言變成了他應對兩人夜間活動的方式，因為在這些嶄新的體驗籠罩下，至少還有一件事是他可以控制的。他逐漸適應一切，直至他聽見失落這詞。他的英語水平足夠好，好到讓他即時警覺起來。他驚訝於在關係之間觸摸到底線的心驚肉跳，竟與置身槍林彈雨間的感覺如此相近。

然而Napoleon似乎並不失落。以Illya所認識的美國男人，總是自詡與別不同，儘管他所散發出來的氣場與表情，多少也證實了他的話。Illya自己感覺不到失落，相反地，近來發生的所有事對他而言都太過瘋狂，他根本沒有空閒失落。要是回到兩年前，他打死也不會相信自己終將和一個男人，而且是一個美國人一起睡。Napoleon向來是看起來更游刃有餘的那個，有時他甚至表現得太過嫻熟，讓人猜不透他的心思。

「那你還抽。」  
「不抽就不知道原來你討厭煙味。」  
他撒了謊，抽煙不是興之所至，而是早有預謀。

寡言的蘇聯人總是在二人美妙的性愛過後轉身抽離，別過臉睡覺，彷彿他們除了共享床舖之外別無其他。如果硬要說他的失落，也許就源自於此。於是他作了個小小實驗，想知道Illya到底是不想理睬自己，還是只是不知道該如何理睬。幼稚，他如此評價自己，但是戀愛中的人，多少都有點幼稚。

Illya自然是不知道這些美國製小心眼，他只是悶悶的哼了一聲，眼光遊移著瞟向身旁男人赤裸胸口上的毛髮，然後再次緊盯著幾乎裹到自己肩膀上的被單。他又不知道要做什麼了。Napoleon看起來不打算直接睡覺，但是剛剛關於抽煙的話題又沒了下文，於是他維持著半坐半臥的尷尬姿態不上不下，等待著進一步指令。

「睡吧。」

然後美國男人再次開口，挪動了身子躺下，一手自然而然的摟到旁邊蘇聯人的肩上。這是他渴望的溫存，兩人貼近彼此，慢慢地等待歡愉過後的餘韻消散。他希望這動作不會嚇著對方，同時又期盼著更多。這時對方也配合著躺下了，修長雙腿小心的移動著，但是他仍然清晰感受到，當兩人的小腿不經意地互相觸碰，有種近幾疼痛的快感如火花般擦出。即使是像他這般以激情作生活的人，這種純然的刺激仍然使他心動。

煙草味已經散得差不多，它的任務也已經完成，Napoleon對此很滿意。Illya最後仍是背向他睡覺，但是擱在他臂間的體溫讓他心滿意足。

END.


End file.
